company_bumpersfandomcom-20200214-history
BBC Video Warning Screens
1980-1981 Warning: On a black background, we see the warning text in a Futura font, which is like this: THIS VIDEO CASSETTE MAY NOT BE PERFORMED IN PUBLIC, BROADCAST, HIRED, LOANED, COPIED OR REPRODUCED IN ANY WAY FX/SFX: Just the simple fade-in and fade-out. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Extremely rare. Can be seen on the very first BBC Video titles, such as Great Railways: Flying Scotsman. 1981-1984 BBC Video Warning 2a.png BBC Video Warning 2b.png Warning: On a black background is different warning text, which is like this: THE RECORDING, COPYING, LOAN, UNAUTHORISED HIRE, PUBLIC SHOWING OR BROADCASTING OF THIS BBC VIDEOGRAM, IS PROHIBITED. Variant: On the children's video BeebTots, the background is green. FX/SFX: Just the simple fade-in and fade-out. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Very rare. Seen on early BBC Video tapes. 1984 Warning: On a black background, the warning text from the previous warning appears along with a new notice this time, which is like this: The recording, copying, loan, unauthorised hire, public showing or broadcasting of this BBC Videogram, is prohibited. This videogram was produced on behalf of BBC Enterprises Ltd. FX/SFX: Just the simple fade-in and fade-out. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Even rarer than the last warning. This only appeared on early 1984 BBC Video tapes, including the original pre-cert release of Doctor Who: The Brain of Morbius and Abigail's Party. 1984-1988 Warning: On a black background, the same text from the previous warning types in. The first paragraph is coloured yellow, and the second paragraph is coloured blue. Variants: * At the end of tapes, the warning is still. * On extremely rare occasions, at the end of tapes, the warning will type out backwards. FX/SFX: The words typing in (or out for the 2nd variant). None for the first variant. Music/Sounds: None. At the end of some tapes however, if you listen really closely, you can hear the end of the 1984 version of the BBC Video logo music playing over it. Availability: Rare, though much more common than all 3 previous warnings put together, given its longer timespan. Seen on BBC Video tapes until 1988, including the first four Postman Pat tapes released by BBC Video from 1986-87. One of the warning screen's last appearances - as well as the "Scanimate BBC" logo - was on the 1988 VHS of Fireman Sam: The Hero Next Door. 1988-1991 BBC Video Warning 5a.png BBC Video Warning 5b.png BBC Video Warning 5c.png Warning: On a black background, we see the first paragraph from the warning text, plus the addition of "Enterprises" after "BBC" from the previous warning, flying in. It's like this: The recording, copying, loan, unauthorised hire, public showing or broadcasting of this BBC Enterprises videogram is prohibited. ' After several seconds, it flies out, segueing into the BBC Video "'COW Globe" logo. Variants: * At the end of tapes, this warning is still. * On a Rupert the Bear VHS by WHSmith Video, the warning takes place on a white-black gradient, with the words in black. At the end of the tape, it takes place on a red gradient, with the words in white. * On a Postman Pat VHS by WHSmith Video, the BBC Enterprises reference was removed. FX/SFX: The flying effects. Music/Sounds: None, but at the end, a low humming sound that segues into the BBC Video "COW Globe" music. Availability: Seen on BBC Video tapes using the "COW Globe" logo. 1991-present BBC_Video_Tracking_Control_Screen.png BBC_Video_Warning_Screen_(1991).png BBC_Video_Warning_Screen_(1995).png BBC_Video_Tracking_Control_Screen_(1997).png BBC_Video_Warning_Screen_(1997).png BBC_DVD_Warning_Screen.png Tracking Control Screen: On a black background, white text in Futura typeface scrolls up and stops at the center. It reads: IN THE UNLIKELY EVENT OF ANY PICTURE INTERFERENCE, PLEASE ADJUST YOUR VIDEO RECORDER'S TRACKING CONTROL. THIS WILL, IN MOST CASES, RECTIFY BOTH SOUND AND PICTURE QUALITY. ''' '''Warning: On a black background, white text again in Futura typeface scrolls up and stops at the centre, that reveals to be the warning text from the previous warning. It reads: THE RECORDING, COPYING, LOAN, UNAUTHORISED HIRE, PUBLIC SHOWING OR BROADCASTING OF THIS BBC ENTERPRISES VIDEOGRAM IS PROHIBITED. ''' '''Variants: *At the end of BBC videotapes, the warning fades in and fades out. However, this only occurred until 1997. *Starting in 1995, when BBC Enterprises renamed to BBC Worldwide, "ENTERPRISES" is replaced with "WORLDWIDE". *From October 1997 onward, the font in the text has been changed to Gill Sans. *On DVD releases, "VIDEOGRAM" is replaced with "DVD-VIDEO" *On some 2000s BBC videotapes, The Tracking Control Screen and the Warning Screen's Aspect Ratio is set to 16:9 widescreen to possibly match with the program's aspect ratio. *On the BBC Active DVDs, "WORLDWIDE" is replaced with "ACTIVE". FX/SFX: The scrolling. Music/Sounds: None. But sometimes, on 1990s re-prints of the 1980s BBC videotapes, you can briefly hear the faint music from the previous BBC Video logo. Availability: Seen on BBC Video releases have been recorded in SP, LP, or EP/SLP Mode from the era, including the first three Wallace & Gromit shorts. Also seen on American BBC releases by CBS-Fox Video (until 2000), including Blackadder's Christmas Carol, and Warner Home Video (2000-present). Final Note: When BBC Video merged with Video Collection International in 2004, it went to use the warnings from 2 Entertain. Category:BBC Video Category:Warning Screens Category:British Broadcasting Corporation Category:Company Bumpers Wiki Category:International Warning Screens